


The Last Element

by AbandonShip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Blood, Buried Alive, CPR Is Performed Twice, Choking, Claustrophobia, Corpses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles Cuddle And Snuggle, Derek and Stiles Shower Together, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Every Character Kidnapped And Traumatized, F/M, Fires, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hero!Stiles, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Multi, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Plot Twists, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Season 3, Showers, Stiles Saves The Day, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, The Alpha Pack, The Pack Saves The Day, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vomiting, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the pack goes missing and Stiles has to save them before it's too late:</p><p>They make their way over to the staircase when suddenly the blazing ceiling beam above them falls down. Derek slams Stiles into a nearby wall. He presses up closely against him - using his entire body as a shield against the flames.</p><p>“You okay?” Derek asks as he looks Stiles in the eye. Derek slowly inches away from him, his hands on either side of his head. Stiles nods shyly in response. It was times like these that Stiles wasn’t sure if he should be turned on by Derek manhandling him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Element

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS BEING BURIED ALIVE, DEAD BODIES/CORPSES, CLAUSTROPHOBIA, FIRES, DROWNING, CHOKING/SUFFOCATION, PARALYSIS, KIDNAPPING & HOSTAGE SITUATIONS.
> 
> This was written before Season 3.

Isaac immediately realizes where he is - the freezer his father used to lock him in when he was being bad. He panics. Horrible memories race through his mind. That panicked feeling he used to get whenever he was alone in the dark. The terrible feeling that the walls were closing in on him – that he’d be crushed to death in a matter of seconds. For a moment he believes his father is still alive. Later on, he realizes this isn't his father's doing because he's dead. It's somebody else. Isaac rapidly scratches and kicks at the lid like he used to, trying to escape. Isaac even tries something he’s never used before, something new…his wolf claws. Even with them, he’s unable to get out. His claws only leave deeper carvings right beside the ones his human fingernails left behind. If nobody finds him, he’ll starve and die. Isaac screams until his stressed vocal chords are no longer able to.

*****

Allison has always dreaded feeling helpless, especially when there’s nothing she can do to protect her loved ones. When she wakes with a gag in her mouth, her arms and legs tied to a cold, steel chair, that powerless feeling in her surfaces. She spots two werewolves fighting each other across the swimming pool. One of the alpha pack members, Kali is swiping her claws at Scott. He manages to dodge it and leaps at her with an extended arm. Kali catches his wrist, suddenly stabbing a syringe into his right arm. She presses down on the plunger, injecting an unknown fluid into his veins. Scott rips the needle out of his arm and chucks it on ground, shattering it. Something strange happens…he loses control of his own body, like he’s gradually becoming paralyzed. Before he realizes it, Kali shoves Scott into the swimming pool. Allison sits there watching her boyfriend sink to the bottom as Kali strides over towards her, a smirk on her face.

*****

Lydia wakes up paralyzed, but luckily not in eight feet of water. Instead she is on the forest ground in a small field of wolfsbane flowers. Her eyes wander about frantically in confusion until she spots her still unconscious pack member, Boyd, lying beside her. She tries to say his name aloud but she can’t find her voice. The flowers surrounding them, split out of the soil from their roots and connect to the other flowers around them, forming into a long vine of wolfsbane. The first one slowly slithers towards Lydia and Boyd, wrapping tightly around each and every one of their toes. The second vine tangles around the arch of their feet and then the third around their heels. The tight binds slowly work their way up the paralyzed bodies, threatening to strangle them to death.

*****

Derek lies unconscious in a room he’d recognize if he were awake - the Hale house basement. Just like his family, he’s trapped as the fire slowly consumes what’s left of his childhood home.

*****

Stiles wakes up like every other morning. This day seems different though when he finds out his entire pack is missing. There’s nothing but a mysterious sheet of paper left behind. It holds clues to finding them.

_Dear Stiles,_

_If you ever want to see your friends again, try solving my riddles. Isaac: I am a place that keeps and stores. I am always cold but never wet. What am I? Scott & Allison: I am a place where a master and his snake never lurk. Where am I? Boyd & Lydia: I am a place that a former alpha chose his victim. Where am I? Derek: I am a place that stands but is left in ruin. Where am I?_

_Sincerely, Deucalion_

“What the hell?” Stiles asks aloud after looking over the riddles. “These are such bullshit riddles.”

Stiles doesn’t even have to think twice about them, he knows where everyone is. The real question was where to start first…who needs his help the most? In case Stiles encounters something along the way, he grabs his baseball bat from the garage before he heads out in his jeep. He makes the decision to save Derek first, since the man is always the one people like to traumatize the most for some reason. Stiles drives down to the place that stands but is left in ruin…the Hale house.

Stiles passes the entrance of the woods, he can see smoke rising far beyond the tree line. He steps on the gas pedal, speeding up his jeep. As he approaches, he spots the Hale house ablaze.

“Derek!” Stiles yells at the top of his lungs.

He puts his car in park and gets out, leaving his baseball bat behind. He doesn’t bother to think, he just moves, praying that Derek’s alright. He kicks the front door open and storms inside. Everything from the previous fire is scorched in flames.

“Derek!” He coughs as he inhales smoke. Right away he checks the basement first, where Derek’s entire family was burned alive. “Derek!” Stiles calls out as he darts down the stairs. He looks around desperately for Derek.

“Derek,” Stiles sighs in relief as he spots the alpha. Derek’s sprawled out upon the floor in the middle of the basement. Luckily, no flames have touched him. Stiles gets down on his knees beside him, rolls him over onto his back and places his hands on his bare chest, rapidly shaking him. “Derek,” Stiles repeats over and over again, trying to wake him. “Come on, Derek! Wake up! I need you to wake up!” Before he can think, he does what he did the last time this happened. He forms a fist and punches him in the face. Immediately after he flails his knuckles about in aching pain. It works, the alpha comes to.

“Stiles…?” Derek stares up at his unclaimed mate in confusion. “W-what happened?”

“No time to explain, we need to get out of here!” Stiles anxiously throws Derek’s arm around his neck and helps lift him up off the ground.

They make their way over to the staircase when suddenly the blazing ceiling beam falls down from above them. Derek slams Stiles into a nearby wall. He presses up closely against him - using his entire body as a shield against the flames.

“You okay?” Derek asks as he looks Stiles in the eye. Derek slowly inches away from him, his hands on either side of his head. Stiles nods shyly in response. It was times like these that Stiles wasn’t sure if he should be turned on by Derek manhandling him or not.

“How ‘bout you?” Stiles asks. He's always amazed when Derek risks his life to protect him at all costs.

“Yeah,” Derek grunts and glances around them. “Let’s get out of here.” They’re about go up the stairs when they realize the beam that has fallen is blocking their escape.

“Oh my God, that was our only way out!” Stiles panics. “We’re SO dead!”

“No, we’re not,” Derek says. “We’ll use the tunnel my uncle used last time.”

The alpha grabs hold of his hand, leads him around the deadly flames and out through the long tunnel. As they get into the car, Stiles tries to remember the other bullshit riddles Deucalion left him with. “Want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Derek asks as Stiles drives.

“This,” Stiles takes one hand off the steering wheel to dig into his pocket. He takes out the letter and holds it out to him. Derek snatches the paper out of his hand and looks it over.

“Aren’t those riddles ridiculous?” Stiles mentions. Derek reads them silently to himself. He rolls his eyes, still trying to deal with everything that’s just happened. “I cracked all of them already,” Stiles states. Derek doesn’t respond. “The school swimming pool is one of them, Scott and Allison should be there.”

 

Stiles is about to exit the car when Derek grabs hold of his shoulder and stops him.

“You might need this,” Derek says as he offers the baseball bat to him. Stiles gladly takes it.

“Thanks,” Stiles simply says, with a shy grin.

Stiles and Derek immediately depart the jeep. The pair make their way into the high school, running down the halls to where the school swimming pool is.

*****

“It’s a shame you can’t save your boyfriend.” Kali paces around Allison’s chair, still wolfed out. Kali has taken the gag out of her mouth so she can hear her painful cries out to Scott, who lies at the bottom of the pool.

“You probably wouldn’t be able to anyway…you’re so weak, so powerless-” Kali stops to lean in and brush some of Allison’s hair behind her ear. “So helpless…”

Little does Kali know Allison has slowly been untying her hands behind her back the entire time, just like her father trained her to do. There were times in training where he didn’t allow her to use the knife.

“Who’s the helpless one now?!” Allison unexpectedly kicks Kali brutally in the stomach with her high heel boots. The force makes Kali slam into the wall. She lands on her side. Allison is already up, diving into water and dragging Scott out of the pool to safety. Stiles and Derek rush in to help save the day.

With the roll of his neck Derek’s eyes flash a powerful red, his front teeth grow sharp, his fingernails turning into lethal claws. He goes off to deal with Kali while Stiles rushes over to help Allison with Scott.

“Scott!” Allison holds the beta’s face in her palms, tears streaming down her face. She hears a baseball bat drop down on the tile beside her. Stiles is there down on his knees. “He’s not breathing, Stiles! He’s not breathing!”

“I need you to move over and tilt his head up!” Stiles orders, just as scared as Allison is. “We’ll have to do CPR.”

Stiles checks to make sure the scene is safe, he finds that they’re far away from Kali. Allison tilts Scott’s head back as Stiles instructs her to do, opening up his airway. Allison opens Scott’s mouth and breathes into him, making sure his chest is rising. Stiles performs thirty compressions on him and Allison gives him another two breaths. They repeat the process twice until finally Scott’s eyes snap open and he coughs out a mouthful of water.

"Thank God!” Allison grabs hold of Scott’s head, cradling him. Stiles sits there watching them be all lovey dovey, just as relieved as Allison is. “I thought I lost you.” Allison whispers in his ear and presses her forehead up against his own.

When Scott, Allison, Stiles and his baseball bat run over to help fight off Kali, she retreats, realizing how outnumbered she is.

*****

The paralysis has worn off a bit but Lydia’s still unable to escape the flowers grasp. Boyd’s still unconscious. Time is running out for them. The wolfsbane is already wrapped around their bodies - up to their collarbones. One more vine and they’ll be strangled to death.

“Help,” She manages to produce a small cry. Suddenly she hears several voices calling out their names, all of them sounding extremely concerned. “We’re here!” Lydia raises her voice as loud as she can before the vines crowd their necks, starting to strangle them. “H-h-help.”

The pack stands right in front of them. They’re unable to find them since Boyd and Lydia blend so well into the field now.

“Lydia! Boyd!” The pack repeats several times till Stiles finally spots them. That’s when Boyd finally comes to, confused as hell since there’s a vine choking him.

“They’re over there!” Stiles points at them. “Oh my god!” He gasps.

Stiles gets down on his knees again. With his pocket knife, he cuts the all the vines off of them. Scott comes to Boyd’s aid and pulls him up off the ground. Stiles helps Lydia sit up as she tries to catch her breath from the recent strangling.

“Are you guys okay?” Stiles asks glancing from Lydia to Boyd. Boyd gives him a look that rings are-you-seriously-asking-me-that-question-right-now and a what-is-happening-I-am-so-beyond-confused.

“No, we are NOT okay!” Lydia snaps, pushing herself up off the ground. “What makes you think we’re even close to being okay? What a stupid question!” Stiles tries to wrap a comforting arm around her. “Get off me!” Lydia storms away not just from Stiles but the rest of the pack as well.

“She sounds okay to me.” Scott utters to Stiles.

*****

Isaac hears the rattling sound of locks and chains. Suddenly he sees the light shine through; the top of the freezer opens. His pack - his family look down on poor Isaac, knowing his past.

“Are you alright?” Derek asks, smelling the fear, the anxiety fuming off his poor beta. Isaac slowly nods, his knees hugged tightly to his chest.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Stiles tells him. He extends his caring hand out toward him. Isaac doesn’t hesitate to take it.

*****

Stiles exits the school, making his way out to the parking lot. Since yesterday had been a nightmare for each member of the two packs, Scott officially agreed to become part of Derek’s pack. He finally realized how much he needed Derek, as both a friend and an ally.

Stiles gets inside his car about to start up the engine.

“Hello, Stiles.” A voice says from the backseat. Stiles jumps up in his seat at the sound, dropping his car keys onto the floor. Stiles sees Deucalion in his rear-view mirror.

“It’s so good to see you again.” The alpha says. “I must say I misjudged how clever you really are.”

“It was more along the lines of way to insult my intelligence level!” Stiles blurts out at him. Those riddles were far too easy. "What do you want?"

“I finally figured out what’s keeping this pack of yours together,” Deucalion asserts. “It’s you, you’re the one who keeps them together. You’re the one that keeps them whole, Stiles-” Deucalion leans in over the boy’s shoulder till he can feel the alpha’s breath on his neck. “-Which gives me no choice…but to kill you.”

And that’s when everything goes black.

*****

Stiles thinks the stench he wakes up to is sewage…only ten times worse. He opens his eyes, which wander about frantically. He lets out a loud horrid scream when he discovers he’s wedged tightly inside a coffin next to a dead woman’s corpse. There’s no tissue or flesh left on the body, making the carcass unidentifiable. He’s so focused on the skeleton lying beside him that he barely notices a tape recorder left behind in his hands. Stiles tries to steady his breathing before playing the message.

 _“Sleep tight Stiles. I’m sure your mom could use a little company.”_ The message Deucalion left for him echoes in the coffin.

That’s when he breaks down, tears stream down his face. A giant dry lump grows in his throat; his chest tightens like it never has before. He’s never been so disgusted, so scared in all of his life. What sick person would ever do something like this? One of the scariest parts is he’s never been able to face panic attacks on his own. His father had always been the one to calm him down. But now he was all alone, all alone with nobody there to save him. Stiles knows he won’t be able to stay calm, his air supply being limited and all. The heavy and faster he breathes the shorter the supply will be. But how is he supposed relax in a situation like this? The coffin is filled with the reeking smell; he's forced to inhale it, doing whatever it takes to stay alive. However the odor causes Stiles to gag several times in a row until he throws up all over himself. He can’t help but feel bad about it…this was his mother’s resting place.

The more he thinks about the situation - the more his breathing fastens until he runs out of air.

*****

Stiles’ eyelids snap open, gasping out for air, taking in as much oxygen as he possibly could. He lies flat on his back in the cemetery his mom is buried in. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Boyd and Lydia all surround him - Derek is on his knees beside him. Since he's part of the pack they must've heard his screams, must've instinctively knew where he was. And well Stiles is almost positive CPR had just been performed on him since his chest is throbbing.

“Stiles!” Derek says in relief.

“Thank god!” Scott says. Both Scott and Isaac rush forward, about to reach out and try to comfort him when Stiles, still scared and confused, flinches back at their touch.

“Back the fuck off!!!” Derek screams at the pups. Scott and Isaac fall back obediently.

The pack stands there for a long moment watching Stiles tremble, traumatized from the recent experience he'll never get over.

“I want all of you to head home and get some rest.” Derek orders. Slowly and carefully the alpha scoops Stiles up into his arms. “I’m taking him home.” The pack does exactly as their leader orders. As Derek carries Stiles out of the graveyard, he snuggles his face close into the wolf’s chest, breathing in his comforting scent.

The car ride to Derek's loft is silent but not awkward. Derek carries him inside, somehow managing to unlock the apartment door with Stiles still in his arms and kicks it closed behind him. Derek takes him into his bathroom, sitting Stiles up on the counter. He starts to examine the small gash on Stiles’ head - the place Deucalion must’ve hit him and knocked him out.

“Doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches” Derek tells him quietly, trying to stay positive for him as much as possible. He opens up his nearby first aid kit and cleans out his wound. Once he’s finished, Derek takes hold of Stiles dirty face in his hands, looking him deep in the eyes.

“Uh…D-do um do you want to take a shower?” Derek asks nervously, not quite sure how to word it. Stiles takes a moment for the question to sink in and nods.

“I-I can start the shower for you…if you need help – er – getting undressed just let me know.” He drops his arms to his sides.

“I don’t wanna be alone,” Stiles whimpers. He grasps onto Derek’s arm.

“I can um....join you?” Derek suggests after a long moment of thinking. “Only if you want me to though…” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Stiles nods quickly in approval.

Derek starts up the shower for him, making sure it’s at a nice warm temperature for him. He helps Stiles lift his dirty shirt above his head, he pulls off his sneakers, his pants and his boxer briefs. Slowly Stiles gets into the shower, letting the shower head rinse his body down with water. Stiles stares darkly at the shower floor, remembering every single second in his mother’s grave.

He’s lost in his own thoughts, prior to realizing that Derek’s standing behind him in the shower washing his back thoroughly with a bar of soap. Derek starts with the back of Stiles’ neck, slowly working down to scrub in between and over his shoulder blades, eventually descending down his spine.

“Turn around,” Derek instructs. Stiles turns around for him, his arms wrapped around himself, his hands buried under his armpits.

Derek can smell the fear pour off of him and even some humiliation too. Derek can sense just how insecure Stiles is about his body, especially in front of Derek. To Stiles’ eyes, Derek is this gorgeous, muscular man who shouldn’t be ashamed about anything and Stiles is this skinny, hyperactive, awkward teenager nobody wants to be around.

Derek starts to clean Stiles' chest, slowly working his way down his stomach until suddenly he hears a sob break out of him. Stiles breaks down right then and there. He can’t hold it all back any longer. How scared he is that someone else will get hurt and die or that Deucalion will come after him again.

Derek notices a quick change in Stiles’ heartbeat, how heavy his breathing becomes and the sudden panic in his face.

“I can’t breathe,” Stiles gasps for air.

“Yes, you can.” Derek tells him, holding his face in his hands. Derek recognizes it as a panic attack; he used to have them all the time after the fire. Laura had always been the one to calm him down. “Breathe with me…inhale, exhale…”

He tries to steady his pace to match Derek’s, but fails. So Derek slowly pulls him into a close embrace. Even though Stiles is nervous about this, he’s very willing to accept the intimacy, the contact he needs to get through something like this. They stay like that for what seems like a long time.

Once he's calmed down, eventually Derek releases his hold on him.

“I’m going to shampoo your hair now, okay?” Derek tells him, Stiles just nods.

Derek picks up a bottle off the shelf and squeezes shampoo out into the palm of his hand. Derek thoroughly scrubs Stiles' long hair and scalp, cautious about his head wound. Gradually Stiles starts to relax a little, trembling slightly less beneath Derek’s fingertips. Stiles is still nervous about being naked in front of him and all. After he rinses the shampoo out of his hair, Derek does the same with the conditioner.

When Stiles is completely clean, Derek leads him out of the shower and dries him off with a towel. Derek grabs one of his gray t-shirts, sweatpants and some of his boxer briefs to lend to Stiles and then some clothes for himself. He’d actually prefer if Stiles kept them and wore them all the time – that way he’d smell like him all the time - that way everyone would know that he belongs to him and only him. He also gives Stiles one of his extra toothbrushes, he puked in the coffin and all over himself after all.

“I’ll call Scott and get him to convince your dad you’re spending the night at his house,” Derek tells him, Stiles just nods slowly. Derek flips out his phone about to call Scott when he finds a numerous amount of new text messages in his inbox - all sent from each member of the pack, all asking about whether Stiles is going to be okay or not.

“Hello?” Scott answers his phone.

“Hey, Scott,” Derek says, pacing out of the bedroom and into the hallway, still in view of Stiles. “Do you think you can tell Stiles’ dad he’s spending the night at your house?”

“Yeah sure,” Scott tells him. “How’s he doing?” His voice turns tender, filled with concern.

“He’ll be alright.” Derek glances over at Stiles, who sits on the side of his bed. He stares down at the floor, seeming frightened without Derek there beside him.

“Good to hear,” Scott lets out a breath of relief. Derek makes his way over to stand in front of Stiles to help him relax. “I’ll let the others know he’s okay. Everybody’s been worried about him...Can I talk to him?”

“No.” Derek firmly denies his request. “He isn’t ready to talk. I’ll see you and everyone else tomorrow.” Derek hangs up the phone before his beta is able to argue with him.

Derek takes one of Stiles' hands, stroking it comfortingly with one of his thumbs. “I can take the couch tonight.” Derek gives up his bed for him. The alpha lets go and is about to turn around to leave but Stiles holds onto his wrist, keeping him there.

“Please don’t go…” Stiles pleads quietly, looking up into Derek’s eyes.

Derek nods reassuringly at him.

Derek crawls in bed behind Stiles. He spreads out his arm in front of him and Stiles rests his head on it. The wolf wraps his arm around his stomach, right underneath Stiles’ arm. Their legs intertwine, tangling in each others, Stiles backs into him as close as possible. They lay like that for a long while until Stiles rolls over onto his opposite side to face the wolf.

“Thank you.” Stiles says and then pecks him on the lips. Stiles snuggles up against his chest. Derek kisses the top of his head and rests his chin on it.

They fall asleep.


End file.
